Silas and Lost Girl Visit to Purgatory
by adeveau67
Summary: This story is all about three of my favourite Canadian TV Shows Wynonna Earp (Syfy) Carmilla (KindaTV) and Lost Girl (Syfy.) I wanted to challenge myself to write a fanfiction all about all three of these very successful and well praised for by their fans. How I wonder would a country town of Purgatory would deal with a visit of students from Silas University.


The Black Badge Mission: Silas and Fae

 _This story is all about three of my favourite Canadian TV Shows Wynonna Earp (Syfy) Carmilla (KindaTV) and Lost Girl (Syfy.) I wanted to challenge myself to write a fanfiction all about all three of these very successful and well praised for by their fans. How I wonder would a country town of Purgatory would deal with a visit of students from Silas University that happen to bring a broody Gay Vampire along with them into a reverent infested Purgatory. But suddenly, they have a visit from a Doctor Hot pants Lauren with her very powerful girlfriend Bo a succubus and her fellow faepals a wolf shifter, a Mesmer and a comedic crazy human Kenzi. How will they all get along?_

Wynonna and Nicole were waiting outside the Sheriff's office for a coach of students from Silas University to tour them around the town of Purgatory, they both were felling excited and nervous. Wynonna kept on thinking to herself 'if anyone of those students piss me of I will shoot them with Peacemaker.'

Nicole was thinking 'if any girls get their hands on my Waverly I will arrest them and lock them up!'

The coach arrived, with the big Silas University logo on the side of the half-blood red and white coach, the students piled of the coach and were directed somewhere by another 2 officers. But there were three students that didn't follow them, they were Carmilla wearing a pair of biker boots and all leathers from head to toe. By her side was Laura she had a checklist of everything that she had brought with her and Lafontaine she was trying to organise her research documents in her bag.

Carmilla says to her girlfriend "Don't worry cupcake, you will be fine. Remember if you get stuck or you need me to kill anybody just say the words."

Laura replies to her protective Vampire girlfriend "I'm fine! You rock star!"

Wynonna and Nicole stroll over and introduce themselves to the three students, Nicole asks them "are you Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine?"

Carmilla replies with a slight sarcasm to Nicole "well who else would we be?"

Wynonna thinks to herself she likes the sound of Carmilla, she decides to try and become friends with her as she has a good fashion sense.

Wynonna say to the three students "well then you had better come with us and we will introduce you to the black badge team."

Laura replies eagerly "yes, let's get to it!"

Wynonna and Nicole guide them into the Office, and there was Waverly, Dolls and Doc Holiday (he had a slight malfunction with a breakfast of toast and had butter on his tashe so he was cleaning his tacshe with a baby wipe that Dolls had given to him as a joke.)

Waverly skipped over and hugged every one of the new people, Carmilla gave out a slight groul of disappointment as she didn't give any permission to Waverly to hug her.

Waverly then gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek then carried on with polishing weapons.

Lafontaine then went over to Dolls and they started to talk about how the weapon they were using would be better if they had some sort of casing that would protect them better.

Carmilla by this time was rather welcomed by Doc Holiday which got his Tashe situation out of the way.

Doc Holiday smoothly questioned the Vampire "I say you look a bit skin-tight? Would you like some coffee?"

Carmilla replied with a softer tone than before "do you have any Hot CoCo?"

Doc replied "no we don't here is either Coffee or Whiskey"

Carmilla "well do you have a bathroom I need to use it."

Doc "ask Waverly she will know where it is."

Carmilla rather pissed of the thought of going over and talking to Waverly because of the way she hugged her earlier.

Carmilla tried to ask Waverly politely whist she was just finishing putting together a C8A3 Carbine Rifle "Hello can you point me in the direction to your ladies."

Waverly replied "yes of course follow me."

Carmilla "I will be fine if you just point me in the direction." She could feel her blood rush as she was now getting impatient with Waverly and she could feel her fangs wanting to come out.

Waverly was by now wanting to become friends with this leather cool, ultra-moody person she started to walk in the direction of the loos, "come on you want to go, don't you?"

Carmilla "well I'm not going to wee myself, here am I?"

So Carmilla follows Waverly thinking that she is crazy and very, very young, she sends a message to Laura saying…

Message to Cupcake: Meet me in the loos, bring the blood I need to snack on something. XXX

Message to Vampire McLeathers: okay, don't do anything stupid! My morning has also been tough! Need to get some peace with my Vampire

Carmilla was by now really relaxed and thinking all about how she will be with her Laura soon enough and her blood thirst would be taken care off.

Waverly got distracted by a text from Nicole…

Message from Nicole: Hey sweetie, come and find me and Wynonna we want to know what you think of the new comers?

Message from Waverly: Okay will do Officer Haught.

Waverly then goes over and talks to Wynonna and Nicole about the newbies, Wynonna thinks that Carmilla is such a cool chick but, Waverly thinks that Carmilla is a bit of a meanie as she hasn't done anything wrong but Carmilla treats her like a little piece of shit.

To Be Continued….


End file.
